


Three Denials and a Realization

by WriterOfFates



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFates/pseuds/WriterOfFates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn’t have feelings for Dick. Not at all. Nope. Nuh uh. Well maybe just a bit. (Four short snippets of his life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Denials and a Realization

Jason had been watching Dick for months.

Not watching _creepily_ Jay told himself. It wasn’t like he was stalking him or anything. Jay just found it harder and harder not to watch the older man.

Was it that old habits die hard? Bruce had used Dick as a model for Jay as Robin: “Watch how Dick does this flip;” “See that takedown? Now practice yours again.” Jason had been watching, studying, the way Dick moved for _years_.

But putting it entirely down to habits wasn’t being truthful, Jason admitted to himself as he looked down into the alleyway where Nightwing practically flew from punch to flip to kick, knocking his attackers down one after another, moving as if it was as natural to him as breathing.

And Jason supposed it was that natural. All his life, Dick had been trained in the art of flying. And not the Superman kind. There was something much more magical about the way his Dickie Bird flew. He sighed and then stiffened, shocked at how wistful that had sounded. He pulled out a knife and dropped down from the rooftop into the alley as more gang members flooded towards Nightwing. Some good old fashioned violence would distract him,

Especially since Jason was so not ready to explore those thoughts any further.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at him.”

Jason scowled at the voice of Red Robin in his ear. “You know, I could easily shoot you that rooftop, Baby Bird.”

“You wouldn’t risk your truce with us that easily.” Tim just laughs. “But it’s kind of like the way Kory used to look at him.”

Jason bit his tongue, trying not to rise to the bait, but the silence only allowed him to rack his brain for every memory of Dick and Kory together, which, for some strange and completely absurd reason that didn’t warrant exploration, made Jay feel just a bit sick.

He punched the thug coming at him hard enough to hear bone crack and said, teeth clenched, “How’s that?”

“Almost as if your eyes are going to turn into hearts like you’re straight out of a shoujo anime.”

Jay’s lip curled under his helmet. “I do not look like that.”

“How would you know? You can’t see your own expression.”

“Well you can’t see mine most of the time either.” He clothes lined another thug as they came running around a corner and kept moving towards his target, Tim shadowing him from above.

“Yeah but I did see how you looked at him at Bruce’s birthday dinner.”

“How about you stop yapping about useless stuff and just tell me if I’m almost there.”

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t believe how stupid he was. Why the hell would he agree to go swimming at the manor with the Batbrats? So what if he was getting along better with all of them? That didn’t mean he had to spend “quality time” with them!

He should have said no, he should’ve hung up the phone on Dick, but then he’d heard the nickname, that name only Dick called him, in that half pleading, half wheedling tone that Dick had perfected years ago, “ _Littlewing…_ ” and Jay had caved faster than a thug hanging from his ankle off a building.

He regretted it fully as he sat beside the pool watching Dick posture on the diving board in his highlighter blue swim suit, a bit tighter than it probably had to be for anything but competitive swimming. “Aerodynamic and water resistant my ass…” Jay muttered as Dick got ready to leap.

But he still couldn’t tear his eyes off the older man, not able to miss a chance to witness his grace in action.

Dick bounced a bit on the diving board, getting a feel for it, and prepared to dive. Just as he was jumping, a rubber dodge ball flew through the air and smashed into the side of his head. Dick flailed comically midair for a moment before crashing into the water.

Everything remained silent for a long few seconds, everyone staring in shock at where Dick had gone under. Jason leaped to his feet, fearing the worst, just as Dick broke the surface, gasping and still flailing. “CAAAAAASSSSSS!”

Jason looked over at where the sole female Wayne stood at the edge of the pool, grinning triumphantly, before he collapsed back into his chair, dying of laughter. He heard Tim and Cass begin to laugh as well and even heard a –tt- from Damian that sounded more amused than annoyed.

But even over all that noise, Dick’s huff of pretend annoyance was what Jason heard clearly. His bemused and indulgent smile was all Jay could see, even through Jay’s tears of laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason bolted upright in his bed, gasping and sucking in at the air, trying to fill his lungs. His bed was a mess, the quilt on the floor, sheets tangled around his legs. Jason’s skin felt sweaty and his heart beat like crazy.

It wasn’t a usual way for him to wake up; he was used to the panic and the near constant nightmares by now.

But his heart wasn’t racing from the fear and pain in his memories tonight and the images running through his head were much less violent in nature and much more passionate.

He stared at the wall in front of him, trying to recollect himself as he became more aware of his body. More aware of how tense and throbbing he felt. “You… you’re kidding me…” Pushing away his sheets, he muttered, “What am I? Fifteen…?” He staggered from his bed to the bathroom and stared into the mirror as the lightbulb flickered to life.

For a moment, Jason could swear that another face with blue eyes and black hair stared back at him than his own and he swore.

“…Fuck… I’ve really got it bad…”


End file.
